Albus Dumbledore
Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian DumbledoreHarry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (Chapter Eight - The Hearing) (d. 30 June, 1997) was the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and WizardryHarry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (Chapter Four - The Keeper of the Keys). The son of Percival and Kendra Dumbledore, he was a talented wizard even as he began his schooling at Hogwarts. He was capable of producing the ring of fireHarry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (Chapter Twenty-Six - The Cave). There existed a biography of him, The Life and Lies of Albus DumbledoreHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (Chapter Two - In Memoriam). Biography Early life Albus was born to Percival and Kendra Dumbledore, the older brother of both Aberforth and Ariana. He, like most other witches and wizards, began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at age eleven, arriving with a notoriety for being the son of the man who had attacked three Muggles. He did not, however, attempt to deny this rumour but rather assured the few who asked that he knew his father to be guilty; he did not, however, have the slightest respect for those who disliked or disrespected those who hated Muggles. In his first few months at school, however, he became renowned for his intelligence and magical professionalism and by the end of his first year he had won almost every award the school offered and was known as nothing more or less than the most brilliant student to attend Hogwarts. He often helped his friends with schoolwork, and confessed to his acquaintance Elphias Doge that his greatest pleasure lay in teaching, even at age eleven. By his third year, at which point his brother Aberforth began attending Hogwarts, he had started writing regularly to such notable names as Nicolas Flamel, Adalbert Waffling and Bathilda Bagshot. His work was sent to such publications as The Practical Potioneer, Challenges in Charming and Transfiguration Today. It was presumably around this time that he became acquainted with Horace Slughorn, with whom he would later teach at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and WizardryHarry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (Chapter Four - Horace Slughorn). Teaching Life During his stint as Transfiguration professor, he introduced Tom Riddle to the magical world. There he learnt that Tom liked stealing and could speak Parseltongue. During Tom's time at Hogwarts, Albus watched him closely, noticing that Tom's powers were surprisingly developed for someone his age, and that Tom already had control over his magic and could use them day to day.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (Chapter Thirteen - The Secret Riddle) Physical appearance Professor Dumbledore had sparkling, light blue eyes over which he wore half-moon spectacles. His nose was very long and extremely crooked due to his brother Aberforth having broken it at their sister's funeral. He was tall and thin, and had both hair and beard of a bright silver colour, that were both long enough to tuck into his belt. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Notes and references Category:Alchemists Category:Battle of the Astronomy Tower participants Category:Battle of the Department of Mysteries participants Category:Blood traitors Category:British individuals Category:Buried at Hogwarts Castle Category:Chocolate Frog Cards Category:Council of Magical Law members Category:Death Eaters enemies Category:Deaths by Killing Curse Category:Disciplinary hearing of Harry Potter participants Category:Drinkers of drink of despair Category:Dumbledore family Category:Elder Wand masters Category:Elder Wand owners Category:First Order of the Phoenix Category:Gryffindors Category:Half-bloods Category:Half-orphans Category:Head Boys Category:Hogwarts Headmasters and Headmistresses Category:Hogwarts employees Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:Hogwarts students Category:Horcrux destroyers Category:Horcrux hunters Category:Horcrux possessors Category:Legilimens Category:Legislators Category:Males Category:Occlumens Category:Order of Merlin recipients Category:Passwords Category:Portraits Category:Protectors of the Philosopher's Stone Category:Second Order of the Phoenix Category:Second War casualties Category:Supreme Mugwumps Category:Transfiguration department Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Warlocks Category:Wizards Category:Wizengamot members Category:Killed by Severus Snape Category:Individuals who knew about Horcruxes